The search for Kalid/Timeline
2472 CE. "The search for Kalid" takes place in 108 ANE (After the New Empire). This is the year 2472, as years were previously counted on Earth. Before the start of the story, the conflict between members of the Futurist Party (including Set), telepaths from the Osiris Order, and members of the Antiquist Party has become very nasty and spread to other worlds beyond Sakkara. Leone, an Antiquist Party official on Sakkara who was involved with government over-sight of the Space Elevators project, has been tasked by Ketar (head of the Antiquist Party) with finding Kalid and ending the growing civil war between the Antiquist and Futurist forces. 2471 CE. The Space Elevators are destroyed on Sakkara. Set's ability for telepathic reception is awakened when his girl friend dies in the terrorist attack on the nearly completed Space Elevators. Set detects several telepaths who are working on Sakkara. These telepaths lead Set to information about the terrorists who destroyed the Space Elevators. These terrorists have already left Sakkara, but Set finds evidence that seems to indicate that the terrorists were funded by the Spaceship Guild, with the funds passing through the hands of Antiquist Party members on Sakkara. Set can tell that the telepaths on Sakkara have seen the evidence linking the terrorists to Antiquist Party members. Since the telepaths do not come forward with that evidence, Set assumes that the telepaths are trying to cover-up that connection. Set prepares to make public the evidence and is then visited by one of the telepaths, who tells Set not to publicize the evidence because it will disrupt the plans of the telepaths to trace back to the ultimate source of control behind the terrorist attack. Set ignores this advice and releases the evidence linking the destruction of the Space Elevators to the Antiquist Party. This starts a struggle between Set, his allies in the Futurist Party, the telepaths, and Leone and his allies in the Antiquist Party. 2470 CE. Leone is re-elected as Planetary Counselor for Transportation. 2467 CE. Construction begins on the Space Elevators using private funds raised by the Futurist Party. Set continues to work politically, obtaining all of the required government approvals for the Space Elevators project. Set's girl friend works on construction of the Space Elevators. 2466 CE. Leone defeats Set in the election and becomes Sakkara's Planetary Counselor for Transportation. The vote is close and disputed. Set has campaigned on the basis of his goal to obtain government funding for space elevators. Leone is a member of the Antiquist Party which works closely with the Spaceship Guild and does not support government funding for space elevators. 2462 CE. The Osiris Order makes a major technological advance in radio-assisted telepathy. They learn how to couple telepathic signals to electromagnetic signals. This allows the Osiris Order to become much more aggressive in how they use telepathy to prevent war and other social disruptions. 2458 CE. Ketar becomes head of the Galactic Antiquist Party, the umbrella organization that supports local Antiquist Party branches on planets such as Sakkara. Ketar plans to gain enough political power to topple the Empire and liberate his home world of Azur. 2453 CE. A new material is discovered that makes it possible to build space elevators. Set and other members of the Sakkara Futurist Party begin to lobby for government funding to build space elevators for Sakkara. The ultimate goal is to end the practice of landing interstellar spaceships on Sakkara. 2371 CE. The Empire completes a program in "historical revisionism". On many worlds, people are taught that on Earth there were many free nations, not one Empire to rule everything. In order to try to erase the true history of Earth, the Empire alters all databases and creates a false history of Earth, including a galaxy-wide falsification of Earth's actual location. They enter into the databases false coordinates for Earth, coordinates which correspond to a Green Planet located in another star system that is 22 parsecs from Earth. The Empire creates a false history of Earth that emphasizes the importance of past empires like the ancient Roman Empire. 2364 CE. The "New Empire" is established as the first political system of the Space Age to claim dominion over all human settlements in the Galaxy. Ketar is from a family on Azur. Azur was on of the last pockets of resistance that was finally defeated and incorporated into the Empire. Many on Azur remain devoted to the ultimate destruction of the Empire. The Osiris Order often supports the Empire in an attempt to limit warfare and destruction of human life on planetary scales. 2312 CE. The Osiris Order discovers how to shield a base or a ship from conventional scanners. They re-establish a research center on Flammis. 2278 CE. The Spaceship Guild comes into conflict with the Osiris Order and turns Flammis into a Green World. 2211 CE. A spaceship explodes over the Sinai Peninsula, creating a crater over 200 kilometers across and destroying most life on Earth. The Spaceship Guild covers-up the fact that the disaster was caused by a spaceship explosion. They release a swarm of nanites that turn Earth into a toxic "Green Planet". 2187 CE. The Osiris Order starts a secret research program for development of technologies that will allow for amplification of human telepathy. The main center for this research is a world called "Veritas Flammis". 2131 CE. The Spaceship Guild is formed by the major manufacturers of hyperspatial ships. From that point in time, the Spaceship Guild remains as the dominant economic force in all the Galaxy. 2139 BCE. The Osiris Order starts in Egypt as a training center for the development of telepathic powers. Category:La búsqueda de Kalid